


Я доверяю тебе

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Сны [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После случая в бассейне Дерека преследуют кошмары. Кто поможет ему удержаться на плаву?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я доверяю тебе

 

Тяжелая массаводы смыкается высоко над головой, тело плавно уходит в глубину черной бездны, без опоры, без надежды выбраться. Изо рта рвутся белые пузыри и дрожащей вереницей стремительно уносятся вверх. Жидкость обволакивает мягкой патокой, сдерживая движения, притупляя взор, заглушая сознание. Она вот-вот хлынет в конвульсивно сжавшиеся легкие и заполнит их собой, вытолкнет жизнь последним блестящим пузырем. Спина тихо и неумолимо опускается в холодное пространство, руки беспомощно парят в воде.

− Я доверяю тебе.

Звуки превращаются в один, невыносимый, мучительный: шум крови в пульсирующих сосудах. Кажется, что голова − трескающийся айсберг, и паутина трещинок скоро оплетет серую кожу, пробежит смертельными нитями вдоль вен, а лапы, сотканные из мрака, утащат туда, где не найдет никто.

− Я доверяю тебе. Помоги мне. Спаси меня!

Тело сейчас лопнет.

Рывок.

Завихрения воздуха проходят сквозь пальцы, ухватившие ткань. Тьма, медленно отступая прочь, остается внизу.

Через разжатые зубы вливается кислород.

 

***

 

Дерек проснулся, с хрипом втягивая воздух: ощущение, будто все еще невозможно вдохнуть, слишком реально.

Комната двигалась, мерно колыхаясь плотными тенями, они расползались в углах пожирающими явь чернильными пятнами.

Горло свело болезненной судорогой, когда Дерек понял, что не может пошевелить рукой, и страх навалился толщей воды из сна, снова потянул в непроницаемую пропасть. По стенам скользнул мгновенный свет фар, и Дерек увидел: его рука прижата к подушке спящим Стайлзом.

Стайлз...

Я доверяю тебе. Я верю тебе. Ты нужен мне.


End file.
